Saving Another World
by hypa angel
Summary: when a major cosmic mistake is made two sailor scouts must go to sort it out. a LOTRsailor moon crossover. please read and review


Hey, this is a Lord of The Rings and Sailor Moon crossover. Darien will not be in the fic, as I don't like him. So if you are a fan then you may not like this. There are not enough LOTR fics out there so I decided to write one myself.

Please review at the end- just click the little button at the end:3

Disclaimer: I do not own either sailor moon or LOTR so don't sue me.

Chapter one- prologue 

It was a quiet day in Tokyo. There hadn't been an attack since the defeat of Chaos, which meant several sailor scouts were now living as normal a life as they could lead. All of the inner scouts had passed out of high school and were now living on their own, with their own jobs.

Serena had passed through high school, surprising both herself and everyone who knew her. At the age of 21 she had grown into a more mature woman and now shared a flat with Hotaru.

Lita had moved out of her old apartment and into another flat after getting her dream job as a chef in a fancy restaurant. She still lived in Tokyo and it was well known she had started going out with ken- her best male friend.

Amy was also 21 and now lived in Germany, having taken the entrance exams to the medical school after completing high school. She easily got in and was now a leading doctor in the hospital she worked at. However, Amy being Amy still studied for any subject she took a fancy to.

Mina had also gained her dream job. She was the idol she had dreamed of becoming. Having done high school and completing many rigorous interviews she had proven to be an incredible idol. Although she was more famous in Japan, her popularity was quickly spreading- especially in America. She was currently living in London waiting for her tour to start.

Rei still lived in Tokyo having taken over the Temple after her grandpa passed away. Rei and Chad had been an item since the end of high school and they had just gotten married to one another. Rei was still the priestess, still prayed to the great fire and still completed the chores- even though she was five months pregnant.

Luna and Artemis lived with Serena since they had not wanted to part when Mina moved to London. This was due to them being married ad having Diana- a lot sooner than anyone had anticipated.

Hotaru had moved in with Serena since her adoptive parents were on a tour around Europe. Hotaru was in high school and considered Serena her princess and a beloved older sister- light to her dark.

Michiru and Haruka were in Europe; only having gone once Serena promised them that Hotaru would be fine with her. Michiru and Haruka were giving concerts in the evenings whilst Haruka took part in races during the day.

Setsuna was at the time gates. Although it was her duty, Serena had still insisted that she also chased after her own dream. So while at the time gates she thought up ideas of designs she could use for outfits. While not at the gates she was a famous and respected designer. Setsuna also looked after Hotaru whenever she could, since she loved her like a daughter- not to mention she had promised the other two outers that she would drop in to check on her from time to time.

If you're wondering what happened to Darien, well, he went back to America to study to become a doctor. He had become a doctor, but he didn't want to leave America since he had a good job. When he had told Serena this she had refused to move to another country, reminding him that she was holding a job and that she was looking after Hotaru. Not to mention what was to happen if there was ever a need for Sailor Moon? This had not gone down well and so the engagement was called off and they had not spoken to each other since.

So life went on for the sailor scouts, each living her (or his) own life. Of course all of the women made sure to meet up whenever they could and they always made sure they talked to each other. Whether it is by phone, email or letters. And when they did meet up. They always met at the Temple. The only place they wished to meet at, it having been a home away from home plenty of times.

Meanwhile…..

A not so elderly man sat hunched over a chair carefully writing in a large book. He dipped the quill into the ink and flipped to the start of the book.

"A Hobbit's Tale" was carefully written in followed by, "by Bilbo Baggins". Having done this he stood up.

In a corner of the universe…..

A young girl looked at the piece of tapestry in front of her and tipped her head to the side as if studying it.

" Sister dear, why is this here? You have entwined people from two worlds," she turned to another girl who appeared beside her.

"I was bored so I thought I would liven up the lives of these people. Besides two of them have lost a love so I want to see if they could love one another without our say so," she replied with a giggle.

"But she knows nothing of this kind of world and he knows naught of her kind of world!"

"Yes I know but I wanted to have some fun. Besides, I kinda accidentally added an extra thing to that worlds tapestry," she flinched when her sisters head whipped around to face her.

"What EXACTLY did you do?"

"I put Chaos onto the wrong tapestry," she whimpered as her sister glared at her.

"DESTINY YOU ARE SUCH AN IMBECILE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," she looked thoroughly depressed as her shoulders drooped and she lowered her head.

"You can explain it to her then, I'm not telling her what you did. You explain that she has to give up her normal life."

Destiny looked at fate in horror. Tell HER that she, Destiny, made a mistake.

"She's gonna kill me," she moaned.

Her sister only ignored her, walking away to her own tapestry where she was currently weaving the fate of five young men (AN brownie points if you guess who).

Tokyo…….

Serena and Hotaru were sitting at the dining room table when flash appeared. Both jumped up pulling out their transformation broach/stick. Serena's eyes widened.

"What the hell are YOU doing here!"

The girl looked at her feet as if in shame. Grasping her navy blue tunic at the hem she looked up.

"I made a mistake, I sent Chaos to a different world and your needed to rid the world of him." Destiny shrunk back at the look of black thunder on the woman's face.

Hotaru took wide steps to the side, avoiding her very, very, very annoyed princess. Serena stalked forward.

"_What do you mean by you made a mistake?_" she hissed.

"You need to leave as soon as possible, your going to be needed in the other world soon to help with a quest which will take you to chaos and his new minion. Fate thought it would be a good idea if you took a scout with you,"

Hotaru stepped forward,

"I'm going with you princess. Besides you're my sister as well and I have to look out for you, so no arguing!"

Serena didn't say anything. Hotaru would be the best scout to be with her and besides she did promise not to let her out of her sight.

"Fine, I'll go. But if I so much as see you in the ext few hundred years I'll kick your ass from her to the other side of the universe!"

"Ok! Be ready to leave by tomorrow, so say your goodbyes today." With that there was another flash and Destiny disappeared from Earth.

To be continued……

So what do you think? There will be more crossover type things in probably the next chapter and if not defiantly the next chapter. I need you to vote whether Hotaru should be paired with anyone and if yes who you want her to be with. Serena is already decided- see if you can guess you it is before I reveal it in a later chapter. Don't forget to leave a review- flames are NOT welcome. Only positive feedback or CONSTRUCTIVE critiscm.


End file.
